Active or passive anti-roll devices are generally used in vehicles to increase occupant comfort and the road-handling of the vehicle, notably on a bend.
The document EP 1 103 395 describes an active anti-roll device for a vehicle. The vehicle includes a pair of wheels rotating about an axle. The anti-roll device includes a torsion bar. In one embodiment, the anti-roll device includes an arm connected, on the one hand, to one end of the torsion bar and, on the other, to a damper associated with a wheel of the pair of wheels. The anti-roll device includes an hydraulic actuator, a piston rod of which is fixed to the other end of the torsion bar, and the casing of which is connected to a damper associated with the other wheel of the pair of wheels. The hydraulic actuator includes two fluid chambers separated by a piston fixed to the piston rod. The pressure in each of the two chambers is controlled by control means in such a way as to extend or compress the hydraulic actuator as a function of a predetermined condition of the vehicle.
The anti-roll device described in this document has the disadvantage that the vehicle must be fitted with an hydraulic circuit. A large amount of energy is used to control roll with such an anti-roll device. The present invention has the aim of proposing an active anti-roll device which avoids at least certain of the above-mentioned disadvantages and which permits effective control of the roll of a vehicle.